Un Rayo de Esperanza
by Faty Takenouchii
Summary: Hiroaki y Natsuko habían formado una hermosa familia con sus dos pequeños hijos, pero un descuido les costó el precio más alto que pudieran imaginar: su hijo de dos años, Takeru. Les pidieron esperar por su regreso, ser pacientes, y así corrieron los años. Y ellos siguieron esperando. Esperando con un rayo de esperanza.
1. Atrás

**Un Rayo de Esperanza**

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Les traigo esta historia que espero les guste tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla.**

 **Como siempre aclaro que tomaré de nuevo los personajes de nuestro amado Digimon, que desde luego y muy para mí pesar no me pertenecen.**

 **También está basada e inspirada en la película, "En lo profundo del Océano", o "El lado profundo del mar", no sé con cual la conozcan, ya que un día hace unos años atrás disfrute esta película y bueno, creí que quedaría perfecta con nuestros amados hermanos Ishida/Takaishi, que claro habrá cambios, cosas nuevas y muchas, muchas sorpresas a lo largo de los capítulos.**

 **Ya nos encontraremos con otros personajes más en los siguientes capítulos, eso seguro.**

 **¡Los dejo con la historia!**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

 _Natsuko y Hiroaki habían formado una hermosa y feliz familia junto a sus dos pequeños y traviesos hijos, Yamato y Takeru._

 _Todo pintaba que les esperaban unos años maravillosos juntos, y estaban deseosos de vivirlos, llenos de alegría._

 _Pero como siempre sucede, todo cambio viene sin aviso alguno._

 _Una convivencia de reencuentro de compañeros de colegio fue el comienzo de todo._

 _Un pequeño descuido en medio de tanta emoción y felicidad, solo eso bastó para que uno de sus más adorados tesoros, fuera arrebatado de sus vidas._

 _Pero el tiempo no puede detenerse, mucho menos retroceder, simplemente sigue corriendo y corriendo._

 _Lo más importante, será darse cuenta que el tiempo nos ayuda a ser fuertes, a seguir, a avanzar, porque no es una opción, y lo único seguro, es que jamás podremos sanar por completo. Jamás._

 _Y que a veces tan solo necesitamos, un rayo de esperanza._

* * *

24 de Junio de 1998

Emoción.

No, más bien se trataba de nervios. Si, nervios.

Tenía casi treinta años sin ver a sus compañeros del colegio, todos habían tomado caminos diferentes, ella en particular, luego de casarse se había mudado a otra ciudad, a una distancia considerable que la separó un poco de su familia y sus amigos.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. —Lamento la tardanza, amor. —El hombre frente a ella depositó un beso suave en su mejilla—. Creo que son las horas más pesadas porque no encontraba un lugar para estacionar.

Ella sonrió. —Estábamos pensando en ir a buscarte, Yamato estaba completando un equipo para esta difícil misión.

El hombre miró un poco a su derecha, donde en el pequeño jardín de a lado, dos pequeños niños disfrutaban del sol corriendo y atrapándose entre sí. Se acercó más y uno de ellos se abalanzó contra él. —Ven aquí mi pequeño pirata. —dijo levantándolo en brazos.

El segundo pequeño se abrazó a su pierna derecha. —Papá, T.K. me ayudará en mi misión de búsqueda.

—¿De verdad?, ¿Y qué buscarán?

—¡A ti, papá!

Natsuko acercó el carrito de bebé, Hiroaki dio un beso ruidoso a Takeru, que provocó risas en ambos pequeños, luego, lo dejo con cuidado sobre el carrito.

—Bueno, me temo que su búsqueda quedará pendiente para otro día —dijo Hiroaki tomando la mano de Yamato, al mismo tiempo que caminaba a lado de Natsuko quien manejaba el carrito del bebé.

Detuvieron su andar justo delante de un elegante edificio. La sonrisa de Natsuko se ensanchó casi de forma inconsciente al mirar a través de los cristales.

Hiroaki miró a su esposa, ella simplemente asintió sin deshacer su sonrisa.

Un amable portero los recibió, saludando incluso a los niños con un ligero apretón de manos.

Una vez dentro, no solo se encontraron en medio de un hermoso salón bien decorado, sino también, absolutamente rodeados de risas, pláticas y enérgicos abrazos.

—No puede ser, la mismísima Natsuko frente a mí. —Una mujer llegó casi corriendo envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo—. Y el gran Hiroaki. —La recién llegada bajo lentamente su mirada—. Y estos de aquí deben ser sus retoños. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado este momento hace unos cuantos años?

—Éramos unos adolescentes un poco difíciles —dijo Hiroaki abrazando tiernamente a su esposa.

—Teníamos que sentar cabeza algún día —mencionó Natsuko soltando una risita.

La mujer frente a ellos rio. —Claro que sí. Oh, miren. —Levantó su mano derecha y empezó a ondearla en el aire—. ¡Yuki!

Una pareja se acercó de inmediato a ellos.

—Vaya Hiroaki, esto debe ser histórico.

—¿Tan mal me han dejado estos años?

—Demacrado, querido amigo —dijo antes de darle la mano y jalarlo para propinarle un tosco abrazo.

—¡Natsuko!

La aludida giró y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. —¡Saori! —gritó antes de correr a abrazarla.

—No sabes el gusto que me da verte. —Se alejó un poco y tomó el rostro de Natsuko entre sus manos—. Los mismos ojos azules.

—Los mismos ojos verdes.

La mujer secó delicadamente con sus dedos las gotitas que habían comenzado a atravesar lentamente sus mejillas. —Este momento no es para llorar, quiero aprovechar cada minuto. —Dio un rápido apretón de manos a Hiroaki quien aún charlaba tranquilamente con la pareja—. Debe ser la edad lo que nos pone tan nostálgicas y lloronas.

—Saori, tú y yo lloramos por todo desde que teníamos cinco años.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero siempre lloro por verte llorar a ti.

—Esta vez al menos —dijo— son lágrimas de felicidad.

—Claro que sí, y a mí me pone muy feliz poder por fin conocer a la familia de mi mejor amiga. ¿Dónde están los pequeños dulces de caramelo andantes? Muero por conocerlos.

Natsuko volteó tranquilamente hacia Hiroaki, agrandó por un momento su sonrisa, Saori había sido su mejor amiga durante la mayor parte de su vida escolar. No había tenido oportunidad antes de presentarle a sus hijos, y ese momento la emocionaba.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, y en un instante, su sonrisa había desaparecido, casi en cámara lenta.

No sabía que era lo que acababa de decir, o si lo había gritado, pero su esposo volteó hacia ella, buscó su mirada, y lo que encontró en ella simplemente la aterró. Ni Yamato ni Takeru se encontraban con él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba corriendo por todo el salón, los nombres de sus hijos sonaban por todas partes, como martillazos directamente a su cabeza cada vez más y más fuertes.

Corrió con prisa hacia unas cortinas en una esquina, donde vislumbró el carrito y a su hijo mayor a lado agarrado a este mismo, se veía muy tranquilo, sereno.

—Yamato —susurró, y fue como si el sonido real y todo a su alrededor volviera a la normalidad.

Natsuko corrió casi tropezando al llegar, abrazó al pequeño niño propinándole besitos por toda la cara, miró fijamente sus ojos azules, como asegurándose que en verdad era él, y entonces, con la sonrisa llena de tranquilidad, giró el carrito.

—Mami quiero hacer pipí.

Yamato acarició el rostro de su madre al no obtener respuesta. —Mami.

Todo estaba en silencio, vislumbró una silueta a su lado acercándose, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de miedo de Hiroaki.

Todo volvió a convertirse en gritos, en movimiento, como si el tiempo estuviera pasando a su alrededor moviéndose de forma irreal.

Saori estaba con ella, en el suelo, no dejaba de mover sus manos mientras le decía algo incesantemente, como una repetición ante sus ojos, pero ella solo podía escuchar y prestar atención a algo en ese momento.

Takeru. El nombre de su hijo menor sonaba por todos lados. Su bebé, a quien deseo haber encontrado en su carrito amarrado como siempre.

Pero no había sido así.

Tiempo. Era lo que les pedían.

Y luego de una semana, solo les pidieron esperar.

Esperar que su hijo de dos años regresara.

Y así lo hicieron, aun con el pasar de los años.

Siguieron esperando.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Me moría de ganas de escribir esta historia, y pues ya aquí comienza esta aventura.**

 **¡Díganme que les pareció este comienzo!**

 **Estoy emocionada, no había tenido tiempo de escribir por la universidad, así que me escapé un ratito y aquí ando. Y andaré!**

 **¿Qué creen que suceda?**

 **¿Qué les gustaría que suceda?**

 **Creo que este va a ser el único capítulo corto que escriba jaja**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Faty.**


	2. Amigo

**Un Rayo de Esperanza**

 **Capítulo 1. Amigo**

* * *

 **13 años después…**

 **14 de septiembre de 2011.**

Extrañamente, se sentía con poca energía desde que despertó, la mañana le había parecido eterna, además de que sus actividades en clase le habían terminado dejando muy cansado y eso que ni siquiera había tenido necesidad de estar en movimiento.

—¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con ellos?

Detuvo su andar al mismo tiempo que el chico a su lado lo hacía.

—Tai —comenzó bajito y despacio—, tú mejor que nadie, sabe que lo he intentado.

Antes de que el aludido pudiera responder, un ligero grito los distrajo.

—¿Qué tal tu examen, hermano? —Agitada, llegó Hikari, la hermana menor de Taichi a quien enseguida, se le colgó del brazo emocionada al mismo tiempo que retomaban el camino. Su instituto no quedaba muy lejos del de los chicos, así que siempre procuraba darse prisa y alcanzarlos a la hora de salida.

Él hizo una ligera mueca. —No tan bien como me hubiera gustado, pero al menos creo que si lo suficientemente bien para aprobarlo.

—Eso está bien. —Dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano sin soltar su brazo—. Y tú Matt, ¿qué tal te fue hoy en clases?

—Mejor que Tai, eso seguro —dijo empujando al otro ligeramente con el codo—. Nosotros somos una decepción en este momento, mejor cuéntanos que tal te fue a ti.

Torció la boca y frunció el ceño. —Bien.

Sus palabras sonaron vacías, tanto Matt como Tai giraron a verla, esa expresión no era nada habitual en ella.

—¿Qué anda mal?

Hikari aceleró el paso para dejar a su hermano y su pregunta atrás. —No es nada, descuida.

Matt compartió una rápida mirada con Tai. —Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de ir a casa. —Dio un apretón en el hombro a Tai—. Los veo después —dijo para cambiar su camino girando de improviso en una calle a su derecha.

Kari no volteó, simplemente siguió caminando seguida de cerca por su hermano en silencio, hasta que de pronto, se detuvo.

—Es el chico nuevo.

—¿El chico antipático, altanero y altamente presumido?

Ella rió ante la actuación de su hermano intentando arremedar sus palabras de un tiempo atrás.

—Sí —dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro—. Pero no tiene absolutamente nada de antipático, ni de altanero, y mucho menos de presumido.

Él asintió y desenredó con cuidado los cabellos de su hermana esperando que continuara.

—Él es muy bueno en clases, siempre llega temprano, siempre participa, es como si lo supiera todo.

—¿Nerd?

—¡Sí! —casi lo gritó—. Pero al mismo tiempo no, aunque me ha dejado en segundo lugar.

—Vaya, sí que debe ser muy inteligente. —Pausó unos momentos pensando si sería prudente preguntar— ¿te molesta?

Hizo un puchero que puso a reír a su hermano. —No —dijo aprentando ligeramente los ojos luego de cerrarlos— y eso es precisamente lo que sí me molesta. Que no me moleste que él me haya superado en todas las asignaturas, su promedio es casi perfecto, él sí es perfecto. —Sacó las manos de los bolsillos en su suéter para poder expresarse más libremente con ellas—. Es amable, es lindo.

—¿Es apuesto?

—Bastante apuesto, y… —Volteó a mirarlo sonrojada.

—Te gusta, ¿cierto?

Frunció el ceño antes de contestar. —No, no, solo lo conozco hace dos meses, y…

Tai soltó una carcajada. —Creo que el tiempo no lo determina.

Kari lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos, luego, desvió su mirada hacia la calle a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, hermana?

Pasaron unos breves segundos antes de que contestara. —Bueno, tal vez si me gusta, solo un poco.

—No hay nada de malo en eso, Kari.

Ella sonrió. —Él es mi amigo, hermano, siempre hablamos, bromeamos, incluso hemos salido un par de ocasiones juntos, pero solo a cosas de amigos.

—¿Cómo qué cosas de amigos?

—Ir por helados, a pasear con su cachorro, incluso hemos visto películas, juntos.

Tai lanzó una carcajada. —Kari, yo hacía todas esas _cosas de amigos_ con mi mejor amiga, y sabes cómo terminó todo.

—Ustedes se conocían desde niños.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró fijamente.

—Lo siento, hermano, es que me parece tan extraño, nunca antes había sentido algo tan… bonito, y en tan poco tiempo.

—Solo date el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo, ¿Por qué nunca lo has llevado a casa?

—¿No te molestaría?

—Por supuesto que no, Kari, todavía son amigos, aunque ya me siento celoso.

Rio. —Gracias, hermano.

Taichi se estremeció al sentir vibrar algo en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla. —Es mamá, deberíamos irnos. —Tomó la mano de su hermana y jaló suavemente de ella. Giró para mirarla—. Solo espero que le guste el fútbol.

* * *

El ensayo con su banda había tardado más de lo normal. Estaban preparándose para un pequeño concierto que darían en su universidad, el cual sería el primero en el que participaría con su nueva banda, por lo que todos los días al regresar, se quedaba un buen rato sobre su cama tocando.

Al terminar el instituto, su antigua banda también terminó, puesto que los horarios con sus compañeros dejaron de coincidir, les fue muy difícil tomar esa decisión pero al final resultó ser lo mejor.

Tan solo en su primer día, la banda de la universidad lo buscó inmediatamente para ofrecerle integrárseles, el vocalista acababa de graduarse y buscaban quien tomara su lugar. Ya habían escuchado de Yamato y la disolución de su banda, por lo que todo pareció acomodarse, y él finalmente aceptó.

En ese poco tiempo dentro de la universidad no había tenido oportunidad de tocar en público con sus nuevos compañeros, no sabía la aceptación que podría tener, por lo que se encontraba un poco nervioso, además de que mantendrían en secreto su integración hasta el día del concierto en el que sería presentado como el nuevo integrante.

Claro, era un secreto de todos salvo de Tai, a quien se lo contó desde el primer momento, no pudo evitarlo, se trataba de su mejor amigo.

El sonar del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó su guitarra a un lado y se levantó camino a la puerta de entrada.

El timbre volvió a resonar justo cuando abrió la puerta. —Sora. —Recibió con una sonrisa en cuanto la vio.

—Hola Matt. —Bajó la mirada escaneando la ropa del chico frente a ella—. ¿Te desperté?

Él rió. —¿A las tres de la tarde?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, divertida. —Te ves cansado.

Matt se hizo a un lado al mismo tiempo que hacía un ademán para que ella pasara.

—Solo vine a devolverte esto. —dijo luego de sentarse sobre uno de los sofás de la salita de estar.

Tomó el disco en sus manos y miró a Sora. —¿Qué te pareció?

—Completamente diferente a lo que suelo escuchar, pero me gustó, gracias.

El asintió y dejó el disco sobre la mesita de al lado.

—¿Está todo bien, Matt?

Se sentó en el otro sofá frente a Sora, encorvado mirando al suelo. —Tan solo, igual. —dijo sin mirarla.

—¿No has vuelto a hablar con ellos?

Negó con la cabeza. —Su respuesta siempre es la misma, pero todo sigue ocurriendo exactamente igual, no tiene caso.

—Tal vez sería conveniente que hablaras más acerca de cómo te sientes tú, a seguir intentando encontrar respuestas forzadas.

—Da igual.

—Sé que es difícil, y te entiendo a pesar de que no he vivido nada similar a eso, pero son tus padres, Matt.

Por fin la miró. —Te agradezco todo esto que intentas hacer por mí, al igual que Tai, pero no quiero que se preocupen por eso, de verdad.

Se levantó. —No puedo hacerlo, eres mi amigo, Matt. —Sonrió—. Y Tai tampoco lo hará. No lo olvides. —Miró el reloj en su muñeca—. Si necesitas hablar, solo debes decirlo. —dijo, para luego encaminarse a la salida.

* * *

—¿Cuál dijiste que es su nombre?

Hikari lamió el queso derretido que se resbalaba por su dedo, antes de contestar. —TK, bueno, en realidad es Takeru, pero es muy largo.

Sora la miró con una ceja enarcada. —Así que, ¿Ya dejaron las formalidades atrás?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo —respondió riendo y arrojó una palomita de maíz a su amiga.

—¡Oye! —También rió. —Yo no dije nada cuando _dejaste las formalidades_ con mi hermano.

Lanzó una carcajada cuando miró el evidente sonrojo en Sora. —Entre Tai y yo jamás existieron las formalidades.

—Tienes toda la razón, como aquella vez hace unos años cuando dijeron que estarían practicando para tu partido, y…

—Me ayudó a practicar para ese partido toda la tarde, acabábamos de terminar cuando llegaste.

—Y los descubrí. —le recordó.

Sora suspiró. —Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto al principio.

—Sora, ¿cuándo fue tu primer beso?, ¿fue con mi hermano?, ¿lo considerabas ya tu mejor amigo?

Soltó una risita y la miró burlona. —Creo que ya entendí por dónde va todo esto. —Tomó un sorbo a su bebida en lata y la dejó a un lado—. Tenía nueve años recién cumplidos, y ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños. Tai, desde el primer día en que lo conocí, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pero solo éramos unos niños muy confundidos en aquel entonces, y no me importó demasiado. —Sonrió—. No quería aceptarlo porque me daba mucho miedo, no quería perderlo, pero al final el escuchar a mi corazón fue la mejor opción que pude haber tomado. —Acarició la mejilla de Kari para atraer su mirada que se había perdido en el suelo—. Siempre es esa la mejor opción, Kari.

Sonrió ante las palabras de Sora, cuando de amor se trataba, su amiga siempre era la mejor consejera. —Solo han sido dos meses.

—Creo que el tiempo no es la cuestión más importante.

Ensanchó su sonrisa al recordar, era lo mismo que le había dicho su hermano. —Lo invité a cenar en casa este domingo.

Sora abrió un poco la boca involuntariamente.

—Siempre después de la tarea, me invita a quedarme a cenar, creí que sería una buena idea.

—¡Es una estupenda idea!

—Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí.

—Pero, es una cena familiar, tal vez…

—Eres parte de nuestra familia. —interrumpió—. Me sentiré más tranquila si estás presente.

—Entonces, cuenta con eso.

* * *

Matt probó la sopa saboreando con atención, no lograba encontrar el sabor que deseaba.

Un golpe detrás de él lo sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, cariño, no quería asustarte.

Miró a su madre unos segundos, extrañado de repente por su olor, ella usualmente no usaba colonia. —No te escuché llegar. —Giró de prisa al escuchar el crujir del fuego, meneó la sopa con rapidez—. ¿Quieres cenar?

—Claro.

Sirvió dos platos y se acomodó al lado de su madre. —Solo preparé sopa, no tenía mucha hambre.

—Esto es perfecto, hijo.

Él asintió tomando el primer bocado.

—¿Cómo va todo en la universidad?

—Bien. —Le dedicó una fugaz mirada.

—¿Y la nueva banda?

—Hemos ensayado mucho.

Ella asintió y comenzó a comer su sopa. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Matt terminó.

—Espera, hijo.

A medio levantar, se detuvo y volvió a sentarse.

—Quédate un momento aquí, hace mucho que no hablamos.

Las palabras de Sora golpearon su mente, tal vez sería una buena idea escucharla.

—¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo?

Sonrió antes de contestar. —Este mes todo ha estado muy tranquilo, nos preparamos para la temporada navideña, que no nos sorprenda.

—Los chicos y yo daremos un concierto en la universidad dentro de un mes, y estaba pensando si quizá…

Un fuerte golpe lo interrumpió desde la entrada, al voltear, distinguió la puerta que acababa de cerrarse y a su padre que se dirigía en dirección a la cocina.

Su madre ya se había puesto de pie y tomaba con rapidez su bolso. —Te veo después, cariño. —Le dio un leve apretón en el hombro y subió con suma prisa las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, Matt. —Su padre estiró sus brazos al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca—. Huele bien.

Matt se levantó recogiendo ambos platos. —Preparé un poco de sopa, aún está caliente.

—Sí, gracias, hijo.

Miró a su padre antes de subir las escaleras, suspiró.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Hola! Sé perfectamente que tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero las cosas se me pusieron mega pesadas en la universidad y tuve que poner una pequeña pausa aquí para poderme centrar en mis proyectos y exámenes.**

 **Puse como un poquito de cada cosa que tendrá gran importancia y relevancia más adelante, espero que ya vaya tomando un poquito de más forma.**

 **Ojala me digan que les pareció este capítulo y la forma que va tomando, me es muy importante saberlo.**

 **De nuevo, disculpen la tardanza, estoy muy apenada, pero me vi obligada.**

 **Aún tengo varios personajes que no han aparecido ni han sido mencionados y son de gran importancia, pero ya aparecerán no se me preocupen!**

 **Y de nuevo, mil disculpas, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y me pondré las pilas! =)**

 **Un abrazo!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Faty.**


End file.
